devilcamethroughherefandomcom-20200214-history
The Carpenter
The Carpenter is the fourth Parasites in The Cat Lady. A mysterious mute man armed with a hammer, he seeks out Susan to play the piano for him while he hangs Mitzi from their flat's ceiling. Biography The Carpenter is an unknown man in glasses and a black tank top, who has travelled to Susan's apartment to meet her. He is implied to be all that remains of her past stalker, having degenerated into an angry, mute killer that still remembers Susan many years later. The Cat Lady After Susan gets into a fight with Mitzi about her past, their flat's doorbell rings. Susan goes to answer it, and is startled to see a man in glasses offering her flowers, which she hates. The Carpenter then drops the flowers to reveal a hammer, and advances on Susan until she trips and falls in her living room. He proceeds to smash her head with a hammer and captures Mitzi. He wraps the two in duct tape and leaves them in their bathroom tub. Susan eventually "comes back" and tries to calm Mitzi down about their situation. She then goes on to tell Mitzi about the reason she hates flowers, which is connected to a stalker and the death of her daughter. Eventually, the Carpenter returns to them and takes Mitzi out of the bathroom, leaving Susan all alone. He comes back shortly after and removes the duct tape from Susan. She tries to question the Carpenter, but all he can do is groan and snarl at her like animal, and beckons Susan to follow him. The Carpenter leads Susan into her living room, where he has hung Mitzi from the ceiling and left her balancing on a chair. He moans at Susan again, but she does not understand what he wants, so he gestures her over to the piano, indicating her wants her to play for him. Susan does this, and summons the various cats she feeds from all over the city to help her. The Carpenter is surprised to see all of the cats, who attack him, rip out his throat, and maul him to death. Mitzi then falls off of her chair and begins to choke, but Susan is able to free her and get her down from the ceiling. Mitzi is horrified by what's left of the man being eaten by cats, but Susan simply tells her to look away. Trivia * Not much at all is known about the Carpenter, and he goes unnamed throughout the entirety of Chapter 5 - "Some Flowers Never Bend Towards the Sun". According to Remigiusz Michalski, this is because by the time he had gotten around to the Fourth Parasite, the game already took up quite a bit of space, so he decided to not give the character any set-up and just have him show up at Susan's door. He later confirmed the character's name online. While there is a very loose possibility that he's Susan's Lover, there's not much credit to this theory. Appearances * The Cat Lady ** Chapter 1 - "House in the Woods" (Mentioned) ** Chapter 5 - "Some Flowers Never Bend Towards the Sun" Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Cat Lady Category:Parasites Category:Male